


Moon River

by pray4kittens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DLDR, Fluff, M/M, Moon River, Slash, Songfic, wolfstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray4kittens/pseuds/pray4kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Moony! Du hast gar nicht getanzt!“, sagt Sirius vorwurfsvoll.  „Ich kann nicht tanzen.“, sagte Remus dumpf. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an und schwiegen. „Jeder kann tanzen, mit dem richtigen Partner.“, meinte Sirius.<br/>Ein sehr kurzer OneShot! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr. :)  
> Freut mich, dass ihr euch das durch lesen wollt...  
> Die FF beinhaltet das wundervolle Lied 'Moon River' von Frank Sinatra. Einfach mal auf YouTube reinhören. ^^
> 
> Joa. Das ist ein klassischer Wolfstar OneShot, also bitte keine allzu großen Erwartungen haben.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen !
> 
> P.S.: Sorry, falls ihr noch irgendwelche Rechtschreibfehler finden solltet...

### Moon River

Regen klatschte gegen die Fenster des Gryffindor-Turms. Es war Nacht geworden, Remus hatte das gar nicht bemerkt. Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen. Beschäftigt damit, die anderen beim Tanzen zu beobachten. Oder eher, beschäftigt damit, Sirius beim tanzen zu beobachten. Sirius drehte sich im Kreis und zog das Mädchen, mit dem er gerade tanzte an sich. Sein rabenschwarzes, langes Haar wehte im Wind der Bewegung, und für einen Moment schien es, als würde auch Sirius Remus ansehen. Remus sah schnell in eine andere Richtung und probierte nicht rot zu werden.  
  
Allmählich wurde es leerer im Gemeinschaftsraum und die meisten Schüler gingen von der Weihnachtsfeier direkt ins Bett. Remus saß noch immer am selben platz und sah zu wie Sirius sich von seiner letzten Tanzpartnerin verabschiedete. Die Musik wurde ruhiger, und statt Rock entschloss man sich Swing und langsame Popsongs zu spielen.  
  
Gegen Mitternacht verließen auch die letzten Schüler den Raum. Remus und Sirius waren allein. Sirius ging langsam auf Moony zu und ließ sich elegant auf den Sessel neben ihm fallen.  
„Moony! Du hast gar nicht getanzt!“, sagt Sirius vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich kann nicht tanzen.“, sagte Remus dumpf. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an und schwiegen.  
„Jeder kann tanzen, mit dem richtigen Partner.“, meinte Sirius, und ehe es sich Remus versehen konnte, packte Tatze ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn auf die leere Tanzfläche.  
Sirius bemerkte, dass Remus die Nähe zu ihm unangenehm war, und wartete bis Remus sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Dann begann er sich langsam zu drehen. Die Musik spiele leise im Hintergrund.  
  
_„Moon river wider than a mile_  
_I'm crossing you in style someday_  
_You dream maker, you heartbreaker_  
_Wherever you're going I'm going your way...“_  
  
Der fast volle Mond am Himmel, was das einzige, was den Gemeinschaftsraum beleuchtete, der einzige der ihnen zu sah.  
Remus wurde von Sirius mit gezogen und versank fast in dessen blauen Augen.  
  
_„Two drifters off to see the world_  
_There's such a lot of world to see_  
_We're after the same rainbows end_  
_Waitin' 'round the bend_  
_My huckleberry friend_  
_Moon river and me...“_  
  
Tatze hatte ein Hand auf Moonys Hüfte gelegt um ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Er fand es wunderbar mit Moony zu tanzen und fand, das Licht, das der Mond auf dessen Haar war, wunderschön. Er hatte nie überlegt ob er vielleicht mehr für den Werwolf empfand als Freundschaft. Aber... das konnte nicht sein.  
  
_„Two drifters off to see the world_  
_There's such a lot of ___  
_world to see_  
_We're after the same rainbows end...“_  
  
Als das Lied sich dem Ende zu neigte, steuerte Sirius auf eine wand zu und drückte Remus sanft dagegen. Dieser war noch zu benommen von den Gefühlen, die der Tanz in ihm ausgelöst hatte, und bemerkte es erst mal nicht.  
Erst als er Sirius Atem an seine Lippen spürte erstarrte er. Doch Tatze reagierte schnell genug und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Remus. Der wollte erst ausweichen, lehnte sich aber dann doch in den Kuss.  
  
_„Waitin' 'round the bend_  
_My Huckleberry friend_  
_Moon river and me.“_  
  
Um zu klären, was das nun zwischen ihnen war, hätten sie noch den nächsten Tag Zeit und so küssten sie sich noch immer, als die Musik leiser wurde und schließlich ganz ausging, als der Mond hinter dem Wald versankt, die Sonne langsam auf ging und alles in ein rotes Licht tauchte.  



End file.
